Memories To Remember By
by dreamlessnights
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Bladebreakers were when they were younger? Well these are random stories of them growing up. Growing up is tough, but with friends, everything’s a lot easier.Much better then it sounds.
1. Hilary's Adventure

DLN: Hello. This would be my third fic so no flames please and I hope it's good enough because I made it up right on the spot and whatever was on my mind so if it's not good, don't blame me. Okay it was my fault but oh well. Here's the story. (Mainly focused on Tyson and Hilary for the few parts but later on, all of the Bladebreakers) Thanks for my inspiration! Archie comics! Lol!   
  
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Bladebreakers were when they were younger? Well these are random stories of when they were little in my vision. Expect insanity and lots of humor. Growing up is tough, but with friends, everything's a lot easier.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Beyblade! Nothing! Nothing! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Calms down. Okay here's the story! Some of this content belongs to Luke David. You are my inspiration! This also belongs to an episode of Rugrats. Heheheh, the rest will be mine though.  
  
Tyson's P.O.V  
  
Hi! I'm Tywson. I'm twee. Would woo like to hear stowies of me and my fwiends? If you don't want to then you meanie! Sticks out tongue But people who are nice can listen. Hewe are the stowies.  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
A navy blue haired boy was running around in circles. "Tyson! I told you not to run around in circles after you finish eating!"  
  
The little boy stopped running in circles and stared up at his mom. He cocked his head to one side as if to say he was confused. "But why mom?"  
  
The woman rolled her eyes and picked up the little boy facing him towards her. "Because you will get dizzy and then throw up all the food you just ate", She them out him back down on the ground and ruffled his hair. "Now go pick up the toys you left at the dinner table".  
  
The three-year-old looked up at his mom, grinned, and then ran inside the house. His mother outside was shaking her head softly, smiling.  
  
Tyson picked up his toys rapidly, wanting to go outside and play with his friends. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the flower vase that was on the table a he ran past it crashing into it. The vase leaned from side to side dangerously and then fell on the floor crashing, pieces flying everywhere. "Uh-oh". Tyson turned around to face his mom. "I guess it's too late, to say.....opps?" He grinned sheepishly at his angry mom.  
  
His mom tapped her foot impatiently but then started to smile at the little boy who was smiling at her nervously. "Okay, you're forgiven. Now go inside your room and play while I clean up this mess."  
  
Tyson had a huge grin on his face. "Thanks mom." As he was zooming up the stairs he smiled slyly. "It's great being a kid. You could get away with anything."  
  
At Hilary's House  
  
Hilary was playing with her doll with the doll's vehicle. "Oh Mary's (the doll's name) a jolly good doll. She's a jolly good doll!" Hilary sang.  
  
Hilary's mother was standing nearby. Snapping open her cell-phone she speed dialed her assistant. "Hello?" said the mother. "Cancel my talk today at the Hostile Takeover. You forgot to put an appointment into my organizer. Yes, yes, you'll have to think of an excuse. I've go to go to another meeting for the kids to decided what school is good for them. Before you know it, our little Hilary will be in my position. Snap! She shut her cell phone.  
  
Hilary's father stepped out of the kitchen with a steaming cup of coffee for his wife. Hilary's mother drank it in one sip before spotting someone through the window. "Here comes Rei, Kenny, Kai, and Max with their moms," she said to Hilary's father. "Are you sure you can handle all the kids by yourself this morning?"  
  
"No problem," said Hilary's father. "Five kids under four? How hard can it be?"  
  
"Vroom!" said Hilary. She drove the doll's vehicle up her father's leg. It snagged his cashmere pants and pinched his knee.  
  
"HILARY!" yelled her dada. "Please stop!" Hilary's mother opened the door, and Max toddled in along with Rei, Kai, and Kenny. Max ran across the living room to pick up a ball. His mom, Mrs. Tate, was right behind, carrying three large bags.  
  
"Here, Mr. Tachiba," said Mrs. Tate. "I've prepared all of their bottles for the day and a bag of educational toys and books. Let me see, Ill set up the portacrib in your home office." She went into the next room and set down the bags. Mrs. Hiwatari waited along with the rest of the mothers.  
  
"Okay, well we better go now. Bye honey." Mrs. Tachinaba gave a quick kiss to Mr. Tachinaba and left with all the other woman.  
  
Meanwhile the kids were playing in the living room. Hilary drove the vehicle over Rei's head. "Vroom, vroom."  
  
"Stop, it Hilary!" yelled Rei. He walked off with the other boys.  
  
"Vroom, vroom, vroom!" Hilary drove her toy vehicle over here father's laptop computer on the coffee table. The computer rang some weird sounds before the screen flashed and then darkened.  
  
Mr. Tachinaba gasped. "Hilary! Leave my laptop alone!". Beep-beep-beep! Mr.Tachinaba' s beeper. He snatched it off his belt and looked at it. "This code could only mean one thing, office emergency!" cried Mr. Tachinaba. "I've got to get to my office!" He looked over at the kids in the playpen.  
  
Kai was pinching Rei's elbow. Max was seeing if his big toe would fit into a bottle. Kenny was fiddling with his fingers and Hilary was racing her vehicle through an obstacle course.  
  
"Hilary!" yelled Mr. Tachinaba again. He bent down to save the obstacles, which were Mrs. Tachinaba's glass figurines.  
  
"DAD-DY! You never let me do anyfwing." Hilary pouted.  
  
Mr. Tachinaba looked at his beeper, his watch, and then at the kids. He scratched his head and rubbed his chin. Finally he stared upward as he wondered out loud, "But while I'm at the office, who will watch you kids?"  
  
"My dad! That's who! Father can baby-sit!" said Mr. Tachinaba. "Why didn't I think of that?" He heaved a sigh of relief as he called his father on the phone.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, son." answered Hilary's father's father. "I'm bust today, Sorry again."  
  
"Thanks anyway." Said Hilary's father. He hung up. Now he heaved as sigh of exasperation.  
  
Max's toe was stuck in the bottle, and he began to whimper. Mr. Tachinaba bent down to help Max. Son enough his toe plopped out of the bottle. Boy, was Max relieved.  
  
Mr. Tachinaba looked out the window. His neighbor Mrs. Kinomiya was working in her garden. He snapped his fingers. "That's it! Mrs. Kinomiya can baby- sit!"  
  
All of a sudden Hilary stopped pouting. She smiled up at her father. Sweetly she asked, "If Mrs. Kinomiwa comes over, can Twyson come too, daddy?" Tyson was Mrs. Kinomiya's three-year-old son and Hilary had a little crush on him.  
  
"Sure," answered her father as he opened the window and called, "Hello. Teresa? (Tyson's mom's name. Made it up lol) Can I ask you a big favor?"Mrs. Kinomiya looked up from what she was doing and walked over to Hilary's father. He explained, "I'm watching the kids, but I've got to get to the office. Is there any chance you can baby-sit them for me?"  
  
Hilary jumped up and down. "Ask her! Ask her! PUH-LEEEEEEZE!"  
  
"Just a minute Hilary," shushed her father.  
  
"Of course I would baby-sit for you," answered Mrs. Kinomiya.  
  
Hilary tugged on her dad's sweater. Mr. Tachinaba was about to ask Mrs. Kinomiya about bringing Tyson when she asked, "May I bring Tyson with me? He's just inside playing in his room."  
  
Hilary pumped her fist into the air. "Yessssssss!" she said.  
  
"Of course," Mr. Tachinaba replied as he nodded at Hilary.  
  
"But first." added Mrs. Kinomiya, "the kids can help me with the garden, then I will bring them to your house."  
  
"Sounds good." answered Mr. Tachinaba.  
  
In the Kinomiya's yard, the kids all went off to explore. There were beautiful flowers and plants all around, and even places with pebbles and sand.  
  
"Hewwo." called Tyson.  
  
Hilary perked up. She ran over to her neighbor. "Twyson! Play with mwe and my doll! Pweaseeeee!!!"  
  
"Look!" Tyson pointed in the other direction. "Max, Rei, Kenny and Kai are digging up worms and bugs." He ran past Hilary to get to the other boys.  
  
Hilary flung her doll into a flowerbed and ran after Tyson.  
  
Tyson picked up a worn and put it on his shoulder. It was squirming on his shoulder now. "Wow!" Tyson exclaimed. (My cousin likes picking up worms o0)  
  
"Yuck." said Hilary. "I mwean, how very nice!" Hilary batted her eyelashes at Tyson and smiled brightly, but he didn't notice. Tyson just continued watching the worm crawl up his arm.  
  
Hilary pouted and thought Tyson isn't being nice to me. She stomped her foot. Well, then, I'll just have to make him be nice to me but how? Think, think think. Hilary tapped the side of her head with her finger and then she smiled.  
  
Hilary grabbed a stick from the ground and pretended it was a microphone. Then she shoved her face in front of Tyson and sang. "I'm a wittle tug- boat, see me pout! Here is my smokestack, here is my snwoat!"  
  
Tyson looked puzzled. Then he spotted an orange butterfly and ran after it. Hilary skipped after Tyson.  
  
"Hey, Twyson, I know how to dance like a butterfwy," she said. "But I'm even pwettier than a butterfwy. See? Fwutter, fwutter, fwutter." Hilary flapped her arms and did a little leap.  
  
"Um that's nwice," said Tyson, but he wasn't looking at Hilary but he was looking at the butterfly.  
  
"Hmmmm," said Hilary to herself. "Singing doesn't work. Dancing doesn't work. I'll try jokes."  
  
"Hey, Twyson!" she yelled. "What's green and flies? Super pickle!" Hilary laughed, but Tyson didn't. Hilary tried again.  
  
"What do ducks have for snacks?" she asked, the answered, "Milk and quackers!" Hilary giggled but Tyson was busy examining a pink flower.  
  
He's forgotten I'm alive, Hilary sighed. Well, now he'll remember.! Hilary snatched the flower from his hand. "That's my bird nest," she snarled. "What are you doing with it?"  
  
"Oh, so sowwy Hilawy," said Tyson. "Me did not know it was yours. You can have it back now." He handed her the flower and flashed a goofy smile. Then he headed towards the sandbox where the kids were playing with a dump truck.  
  
Hilary looked angrily at the other kids. It isn't fair! she thought. Twyson won't play with mwe and if he isn't pwaying with me, I'm not going to let him pway with them, either.  
  
She thought for a moment. "The only way to get the Kinomiyas to leave is to make Daddy come home," she decided.  
  
Hilary came up with a plan. "I'll pwetend that I'm sick. Mrs.Kinomiya will call daddy, then she and dumb Twyson will go home!"  
  
Hilary walked over to Mrs. Kinomiya, then grabbed her stomach and doubled over. "Oooooh, Mrs. Kinomiya, I have a tewwible bellyache!"  
  
"Oh dear!" said Mrs. Kinomiya.  
  
"Call my daddy," said Hilary.  
  
"I have a better idea,' said Mrs. Kinomiya. She pulled a green and purple plant from the garden. "Eat this. It is a wonderful cure for a bellyache."  
  
The thought of eating the plant made Hilary feel sick so she was cured. "That's all wight." she sniffed. "Just the smwell is good. Yeah, my bellyache is all bwetter now. Thankies Mrs. Kinomiya."  
  
Hilary walked off in a huff toward the sandbox. On to plan B, she thought.  
  
Hilary pretended to trip and fall. She grabbed her ankle. "Ooooh, Mrs. Kinomiya, come quick!"  
  
"What is it Hilary?" asked Mrs. Kinomiya.  
  
"My ankle......it snapped. I think it's broked. Call my daddy,' said Hilary.  
  
Mrs. Kinomiya ran over and knelt down beside Hilary. "Let me examine it...."  
  
"Hilawy!" called Tyson.  
  
Without thinking, Hilary jumped on her pretend bad ankle and dashed over to Tyson.  
  
Mrs. Kinomiya shook her head and smiled. Then she got up and went back to her gardening.  
  
At the sandbox Tyson asked, "Hilawy? Can we use your doll's car? We are bwuilding a highway."  
  
"Oh! Swure you can," said Hilary. Yaaaaay! she thought, he wants to pway with me after all! Hilary ran back into her house and brought out her vehicle.  
  
"Thanks! Now we can use it for the hill!" Tyson said. He took the vehicle and planted it in the middle of the sandbox. "We pour this big bucket of sand on top..."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" screeched Hilary. "You ruined my vehicle! Mrs. Kinomiya, call my daddy!" Hilary kicked and threw sand at the other kids. Sand flew all around. It landed in the kid's laps and in their hair. Everybody started to cry.  
  
"HELP!" screamed Max.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAH!" screeched Kenny.  
  
"Call my mommy!!!!" Kai whined.  
  
"Call 9111!" Ray sniffed between tears.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Mrs. Kinomiya placed her hands on Hilary's shoulders firmly. Then looked steadily into her eyes. "That is enough, young lady," said Mrs. Kinomiya. "Time out!"  
  
Hilary spent her time-out in a lawn chair y a cactus. She stewed and whiled she stewed, she schemed. "Okay, no more Mr. rice guy. Now I go to Plan C. I'll make Mrs. Kinomiya so mad, she'll have to call my daddy to compwain. Daddy will come home and Mrs. Kinomiya will leave, and I'll be rid of her and her stinky little boy forever, but I'm going to need some help....  
  
Suddenly Mrs. Kinomiya clapped her hands. "Time out's over Hilary." Mrs. Kinomiya had put her gardening tools away. "Now we'll all go over to Hilary's house. Come children!" They all walked to Hilary's house.  
  
"Now, Hilary," said Mrs. Kinomiya. "Please help watch the other kids and I'll go make one short phone call."  
  
Hilary watched as Mrs. Kinomiya dialed the phone number. "Bonjour! Oui, c'est moi, Mary...."  
  
Mrs. Kinomiya was speaking French, which gave Hilary an idea. A brilliant and awful idea.  
  
"Hey, guys," said Kai. "Mrs. Kinomiya's talking funny.  
  
"Mrs. Kinomiya is talking in another languagy. You can't understand....but I can, so I'll transkate for you. That means I'll tell you what she's saying." She cocked her ear toward Mrs. Kinomiya.  
  
"Ah, oui," continued Mrs. Kinomiya, "bien sur, nous sommes chez Tachinaba avec les enfants, Max, Kai, Rei, Kenny, Hilary....."  
  
Hilary pretended to gasp. "Oh, no," she said. "Mrs. Kinomiya says that our parents have gone away for a long, long time and she says she's going to stay with us until they come back!"  
  
The kids looked horrified.  
  
"But who's going to give me a bath, read to me, and put me in bed at night?" cried Max.  
  
"And I gots to see my daddy everyday," said Rei. "No one knows how to make boos-boos better!"  
  
"My daddy gives me noogies," said Kai.  
  
"And my mommy empties the diaper pail," said Kenny.  
  
"Wahhhhhhh!" cried the kids all at once. "We want our mommies and daddies!"  
  
Mrs. Kinomiya glanced over at them. She was still on the phone.  
  
"Shhhh!" shushed Hilary. "Yelling and crying won't hwelp. We've gots to make Mrs. Kinomiya weally mad. Then she'll call our parents right away and get them to come home so we can see them again."  
  
"Okay, Hilawy," said Rei. "But how?"  
  
"Lucky for you, I'm weally smart and I have a pwan," said Hilary. She saw Tyson approach her form the kitchen, where he went to get some food.  
  
"Au revoir!" said Mrs. Kinomiya as she hung up the phone. "Children, I'll be right back. I just have to do something quick."  
  
"Twyson," said Hilary, "I was listening to your mommy while you were getting some food. Did you know you and she are going to stay here for a long long time?"  
  
"Nwo," said Tyson. He looked confused.  
  
"Yeah," continued Hilary. "Your mom was on the phone. She said that since all of our pawents have gone away, you two are going to stay here at my houwse forever and take care of us."  
  
"Weally?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Yeah," said Hilary. "It mean you can say bye-bye to your toys, your dada, and your food.  
  
"But me no want to stay here." said Tyson.  
  
Just then Mrs. Kinomiya rushed out of the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy?" asked Tyson. "When are we going home?"  
  
Mrs. Kinomiya looked at Tyson before answering. "I have no idea...." she answered as she rushed back to the kitchen.  
  
Tyson gasped.  
  
"Don't wowwy," said Hilary. She put her arms around his shoulders. "I'm on the case...." Hilary whispered her plan to the rest if the kids. Tyson wanted to join in too since he wanted to see his dad, his toys, his food, and his home. So he agreed to help. All the kids would try to make Mrs. Kinomiya mad.  
  
Hilary marched to her chalkboard and drew a picture "Now," she said. "We've gots to do things that growed-ups hate more than anything. Can any of you guess what is it? Hewe's a cwue." She pointed at the picture of a stick- figure lady with her fingers in her ears. It looked like she was in pain.  
  
"Earwax?" asked Rei.  
  
"No," said Hilary.  
  
"Fingers in ears?" asked Kai.  
  
"NO!" answered Hilary. "Don't you know anytwing? What growed-ups hate most is noise! So let's make as much noise as we can. GO!"  
  
The kids sprung into action.  
  
Rei and Kai ran to switch on the radio and the CD player. Then they switched on the TV. Everything was turned up as loud as it would go.  
  
Max found Hilary's "My Own Karaoke" set and began to sing into the microphone, "LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA."  
  
Hilary steered the vacuum cleaner out of the broom closet and began to vacuum. It made a huge sucking noise.  
  
All the noise brought Mrs. Kinomiya out of the kitchen.  
  
Tyson ran into the kitchen. He grabbed a bunch of pots and started clanging them together.  
  
Mrs. Kinomiya looked upset for a minute, then realized that even with all the noise the kids were smiling and laughing. So she gave a little laugh and ran over to Tyson. She took on eof the pots and began to bang on it too.  
  
The kids looked over at Mrs. Kinomiya. They had never seen a grown-up behave like this before.  
  
Tyson stopped clanging his pots. Hilary dropped the vacuum. Max stopped singing. Kai and Rei turned off the TV, the CD player, and the radio.  
  
Everyone laughed and began to howl too. Everyone except Hilary, who folded her arms across her chest. She looked really mad.  
  
Soon Mrs. Kinomiya stopped banging. "That was very much fun, wasn't it Hilary?"  
  
Hilary didn't answer but stormed out of the room and headed towards her bedroom. All the kids and Mrs. Kinomiya went up to Hilary's room to see how she was doing. Hilary had fallen asleep, angry, and exhausted, on her bed. "Shhh!" said Mrs. Kinomiya to the kids.  
  
Max took one look at Hilary and yawned. Then Rei yawned. Tyson yawned. Then Kai and Kenny yawned even bigger yawns, and before you knew it, they had all curled up on the soft carpet and were asleep.  
  
"How sweet!" said Mrs. Kinomiya. Soon Mrs. Kinomiya herself yawned the biggest yawn of all and lay down for a nap.  
  
Suddenly someone called, "Hello!" It was Mr. Tachinaba. He had come home with all the other grown ups." Mrs. Kinomiya, thank you. Looks like everything's under control here."  
  
"Yes, it is," said Mrs. Kinomiya with a wink to Hilary. "Everything is just fine."  
  
Hilary screwed up her face. Even though she was finally getting rid of the Kinomiyas, she felt bad because she had wanted Tyson to like her.  
  
Just then Tyson walked up to Hilary. "Hey Hilawy! It was vewy fun today so do you want to pway tommorow?"  
  
Hilary's face lit up. "Okay, Twyson!" she said.  
  
DLN: So did you like it? Please review so I know someone actually read this hard work I did. o0 Okie well next chappie will be another story of the past. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Until then. 


	2. Random Humor

DLN: I decided to do a different sort of chapter this time. Maybe I'll do a little preview thing and then some short stories. Hopefully the next chapter I'll do a long story. There will be a poll at the end of this chapter for you readers to vote in. Sorry for the long update though. I had a major case of writer's block. o0 Anyway, here are notes to the reviewers! Without you guys, this story would be nothing. I owe it all to you guys.   
  
Someone: Hehehehe. First reviewer! You rock! Haven't see you much on MSN lately though......vacation perhaps?   
  
Doom Huntress: AIEEEE! You're the best! Thanks for adding me on your fav list. Yes, Inuyasha and Beyblade rule! Although I'm still waiting for the third season to come out where I live...sigh Well thanks bunchies for reviewing!   
  
Prozacfairy: Yeah, I made Hilary sorta of like a brat and I decided to make Rei and Kai best friends in my fic. Hehehehe.  
  
Hutchy: Thanks! I'm glad you like my fic.   
  
Kohari: Really? It's awesome? Faints Okay, I'm over exaggerating but I hit the ceiling with joy.   
  
LadyVampi: Thanks a lot.   
  
Skylander: Yeah.....it's hard because sometimes I forget and let them talk normal but sometimes the have to talk normal right?   
  
DLN: Okie, so on with the chappie. Also Ty/ Hil fans. Check out my fic, A Love That Will Never Be. I'm updating soon on it. Don't worry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I own my house......okay fine.......my parents own it but I own my dog.  
  
Older brother: No that's my dog!  
  
Disclaimer: Then I'm back to owning nothing......  
  
Rei's P.O.V  
  
Hewwo! Me name is Rei. Since Twyson got to intwoduce the last chappie, ish mine turn now. Ahem. As you might know, I'm a neko-jin and a smart one at that. I'll intwoduce my fwiends to you. That's Twyson. I turned to point at a navy-blue hair boy eating cookies like there was no tomorrow. He's nice but he eats too much. I think you can bwow up if you eat too much.  
  
That's Kai. I then turned to point at a boy with two-toned hair who was glaring at Tyson for not sharing cookies. (AN: Aww. Wittle Kai's practicing his death glare) He's my bwest friend. He's the most calm of all of us. Yup. He is.  
  
Now.....lesh see. Oh! There's Max. I looked at the blond boy who was grinning from ear to ear, while trying to fit his head through his shoe. He's funny. Nice too, but he gets sorta....what's the word? Oh yesh.......hyperish.  
  
Then there's Kenny. I turned to the messy brown hair kid beside me. He's smarter then the rest of us. He actually knows how to spell cat and dog! I always think it's k-a-t.......  
  
Oh, and then there's Hilary. I pointed to the brown hair girl who was trying to fix her doll's hair. Seeing that she always did it lopsided she gave up and threw the hair tie on the ground, yelling and stomping on it. She tends to get mad easiwy but she's a great fwiend.  
  
Then there's one last person.......You didn't see her in the last chappie but there she is! That's Mariah. My finger darted over to a pink hair girl. She's vewy pwetty looking don't you think? She's a neko-jin. Just like mwe. Now that we are all intwoduced, let's start with some nwew twings. Bit late for intwoductions....I kwow, but ish better late then never.  
  
"Rei! Are you talking to yourself again?" Kai exclaimed.  
  
"Nope. Not this time. I was talking to my fwiends. The readers."  
  
"Where? Do you have imaginary friends again?" Kai smirked.  
  
"Er.....uh...."  
  
Hmmph. He was making fun of Bobo the purple elephant and Twee Twee the pink bird.  
  
"No. They're real! Look!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Behind the compwuter screen."  
  
"Oh....there they are. Hewwo weaders!" Kai enthusiastically waved to the readers.  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
"So...um.....are we just going to wave to the readers?" Hilary asked.  
  
"What else is there to do?" Rei replied, joining in on the waving.  
  
"Hmmm....why don't we mwake a dictionawy, on our words so that the older pweople will understand them." Mariah suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Tyson said. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay. I'll start." Hilary said. "Let's see......how about.....pwettyful? Pwettyful, pwetty, as in......well, she's a girl, so we'll know she's pwettyful."  
  
"Great! Um....hip-ups, as in, those hip-ups are really starting to bug me." Rei grinned and then started to hiccup. "Why? Why? Why do you hip-ups torture me?"  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped. "Okay, ignore Rei for now. Balsa larm, as in, my daddy thought it was a balsa larm." Kai said then started to run around in circles. "AHHHHHH! My shoe's on fire! HWELP!!!!"  
  
"Really? Where's a hose when ya need one..." Tyson started to look around for a hose.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA. Balsa Larm!" Kai rolled on the floor in laughter.  
  
Hilary looked like she was about to kill Kai.  
  
"What? It was just showing the weaders what it was." Kai protested.  
  
Everyone once again sweat-dropped.  
  
"MEEEE NEXT!!!!! Ahem. There'll be nell to pay, as in, oh um......if they don't do anytwing, there'll be nell to pay." Max smiled, proud of his definition. "Your turn Kenny!"  
  
"Okie. Back to norman. As in, everything's back to norman." Kenny said while adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Great!" Tyson exclaimed, slapping Kenny on the back, causing him to trip, his glasses to fall off and for him to land on them. Crack! Kenny's glasses had broken. "Er.....sowwy about that bwuddy.Okie. Poopie Monster. As in, well.......I have no idea what it means. As in, I am not a poopie monster."  
  
"And the last word is.......diapies! As in, I do not wear diapies anymore!" Mariah shouted.  
  
"Now that were done with the dictionawy, can we go back to waving?" Rei asked.  
  
"No! Let's answer questions." Hilary said.  
  
"Questions?"  
  
"Yes Questions. But this time let's write the stuff in a book."  
  
Everyone went to get papers to write in, because if they didn't listen to Hilary, who knows what she might have done to them.  
  
Hilary started to write.  
  
Question: "Where does snow come from?"  
  
Answer: "From Santa Claus."  
  
"That's where snow comes from?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Of course that's where snow comes from. I mean, snow comes around, when Santa Claus comes around, doesn't it?" Hilary argued.  
  
"True." Tyson agreed.  
  
Question: "What's a brizzard?"  
  
Answer: "For sure, it doesn't mean the sky is falling. It's just when Santa Claus is in a bad mood, and throws a lot of snow at us.  
  
"Here's a tip. Don't ever get Santa angry." Kai shuddered.  
  
Question: What happens in a black out?"  
  
Answer: "The t.v turns off and everyone gets crazy."  
  
"Yes. My dad once started yelling, Nooooooooooo. I'm going to miss the football game." Rei nodded.  
  
Question: "Where does the light hide at night?"  
  
Answer: "In the refrigerator of course."  
  
"Yes, but why doesn't it ever come out? Hmmmmm." Kai started thinking.  
  
Question: "What are the chicken pox?"  
  
Answer: "It's when you turn into a chicken."  
  
"Chickens are scary........" Mariah said.  
  
Question: "What are lead pencils?"  
  
Answer: "Needles that the doctors give you."  
  
"When I grow up to go to school, I'm just going to use plain wood pencils." Tyson announced.  
  
Question: "What's a dog broomer?"  
  
Answer: "A dog broomer sweeps up dogs and takes them away."  
  
"NOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT LET THEM TAKE FWUFFY!" Kai suddenly screamed.  
  
"Fwuffy?" Everyone asked.  
  
"He's my dog. What do ya expect?" Kai said.  
  
Everyone sweat- dropped.  
  
Question: "Where do children come from?"  
  
Answer: "From the stork."  
  
"My mom said it came from a blue-jay." Kenny exclaimed.  
  
Seeing that Kenny was really smart, they changed their answer.  
  
New Answer: "From the stork or some other bird."  
  
Question: "What do you wash a yellow stuffed animal with?"  
  
Answer: With mustard of course. Yellow with yellow."  
  
"I think I did that once." Max said. "Until my mom yanked the mustard bottle out of my hand and told me to use ketchup instead."  
  
Question: "What stinks about being a little kid?"  
  
Answer: "Not being able to reach the cookies on the kitchen counter."  
  
"That really sucks." Mariah pouted.  
  
Question: "What's good about being a little kid?"  
  
Answer: "No homework."  
  
"So very true." everyone agreed.  
  
Question: "How do you get grown-ups to give you cookies?"  
  
Answer: "Say you need cookies as aspiration, for your creative skills.  
  
"Say, you know what? I tried that once. It worked." Tyson nodded.  
  
Question: "How do you know if something's a monster?"  
  
Answer: "If Kai tells you it's not a monster, then it's definitely a monster."  
  
"HEY!" Kai yelled.  
  
Question: "How does Hilary get people to listen to her?"  
  
Answer: "She pours buckets of sand on people if they don't do what she says. WARNING: Do not try Hilary's methods without asking a grown-up."  
  
"I do not do that." Hilary argued.  
  
"Do too." Tyson argued back.  
  
"You're not listening to me!" Hilary went into the sandbox, got a bucket of sand, and poured it on Tyson's head. "That's better."  
  
Question: "What are dust-bunnies?"  
  
Answer: "Dust bunnies are big, slimy, horrible monster bunnies, that like to snack on little kids."  
  
"No wonder my mom cleans every day....." Kenny thought.  
  
Question: "What do you do when you find something you want to eat?"  
  
Answer: "Eat it first, ask questions later."  
  
Max dug into the ground and picked up a worm to eat.  
  
"MAX!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"What did I just eat?" Max asked.  
  
Question: "Where do you find letters?"  
  
Answer: "In alphabet soup, of course."  
  
"Where else would you find it?" Mariah smiled.  
  
Question: "What are worms?"  
  
Answer: "Chocolate spaghetti."  
  
"Do they really taste like chocolate?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Yup." Rei nodded.  
  
Question: "What should you never try to eat?"  
  
Answer: "Yucky carrots, peas, or broccoli."  
  
"Well, that's all of our questions and answers. Bye everyone!" Everyone cheered and waved to the readers.  
  
DLN: Okie. Well it's the end of my weird preview thing and now I'm going to write a short story for you guys. Did you actually think the chappie was ending? Lol! Okie well, here it is.  
  
Story Title: Lies And Tricks  
  
"Omigosh!!!!! Wook!!!!!!! It's wike a dweam!!!!! I can't bewieve it!!" Kai yelled at the top of his lungs, while storming into Tyson's dojo. "In my hands, I hold a....... wait for the dwum roll. A GROMMET EGG!"  
  
"What's a grommet egg?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Just the greatest find in histowy." Kai held out the egg, as if it was the most precious thing in the world to him.  
  
"Wooks wike a normal chicken egg to mwe." Tyson commented.  
  
Kai glared at Tyson. "Wook at it! It had black dots! How can a normal chicken egg have black dots?"  
  
"The black dots wook a lot similar to paint." Tyson smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah? That proves you know nothing then." Kai rolled his eyes as if Tyson was the biggest idiot in the world. "For days, pweople thought the grommet, never was weal, but here is pwoof that it's weal!"  
  
"Weally?" Kenny leaned forward to touch it.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! NO ONE TOUCHIE!" Kai pushed Kenny's hand out of the way, as if Kenny's hand came into contact with it, the world would end. "Twyson! Get a pillow so I put the egg on it."  
  
"Righto mon capitain." Tyson saluted Kai before getting a pillow, and placing it on the ground. Kai then set the egg down like some precious glass figurine.  
  
"Now I want guards near this pillow twenty-seven, seven. We can't let anyone take out tweasure." Kai commanded.  
  
"I'll take the fiwst shift captain." Rei said.  
  
"Boy a real grommet egg." Hilary commented staring at the egg with great interest.  
  
"That ought to pwove their weal." Mariah said, joining Hilary.  
  
"You pweople can see it fiwst. Then I'll send it to the mwuseam. To be exhibited in the....ahem.....the Kai Hiwatari room." Kai grinned, looking really proud of himself.  
  
"Some guys have all the luck." Max looked really jealous.  
  
"I would never find anytwing wike this." Hilary pouted.  
  
"So..what do you think Twyson?" Rei asked with a smirk.  
  
"He's good Rei. Good." Tyson replied with an identical smirk. "The old bwig lie mwethod."  
  
"The more outrageous cwaim, the more they bewieve it." Ray laughed a bit. "There's no such twing as a grommet, yet evweyone bewieves him."  
  
"He was so excited and positive that evweyone was so convinced." Rei now looked a bit shocked at how cunning Kai was.  
  
"Did I do it? I told you I'd do it. Wook at them staring at the egg." Kai whispered to Rei.  
  
"They bewieved you. They actuawy bewieved you." Rei simply just grinned at Kai.  
  
Kai grinned back. "I've been telling you pal. I can fool pweople all the time. It's the bwig lie mwethod. The more outwageous the claim, the more they bewieve it."  
  
Tyson was amazed, but he wanted to get back at Kai. There must be some way. He had thought of a plan......if he were Kai. He would be in for a big surprise...........  
  
Moments Later  
  
"Ooooooo. Kai. Wet me touch you. You famous now!" Hilary and Mariah squealed while running to Kai, fussing over him. "The egg was gweat but this.......this...IT'S WOWSVILLE! For the fiwst time in hours, A WEAL WIVE GROMMET!"  
  
Kai nearly fainted. What?? It was just a joke.........How could this be. H listened in on Hilary's conversation with Tyson.  
  
"When the cwack appeared, we thought it was just old but then it actually hatched! Oh wowwie! I've never expected it to hatch, and it's so big!!"  
  
Kai ran as fast as he could to the pillow, and lying on the pillow was a yellow bird that looked similar to a phoenix and a peacock. "T-t-t-yson!" Kai sputtered. "T-t-t-ell me what that is!"  
  
"Why that's a grommet." Tyson said, smirking. "You'd better give it to the zoo! You'll be famous!"  
  
"Y-y-y-eah. The zoo." Already images of Kai being loved and praised by everyone were flooding through his mind. "It'll be held in the Kai Hiwatari part of the zoo." Kai picked up the bird carefully and rushed off to the zoo.  
  
"What that was, was the bwig lie mwethod.The more outwageous the claim. The mwore they bewieve it." Tyson stared at Kai storming out of the dojo.  
  
"His very words. It even worked on him." Kenny commented.  
  
"Pasting those turkwey feathers on that pigeon was no easy matter." Max said.  
  
At The Zoo  
  
"You rotten kid! I oughta have the law on you for what you did to this poor pigeon." A zoo worker yelled at Kai.  
  
"He's not the only poor pigeon around mister." Kai got tricked. By his own method. Boy will he get them back. Hehehehehehe.  
  
DLN: Ugh! It sucked didn't it? I know it did.........I wrote it in a rush. I hope it was good enough though. Because I feel guilty for writing such a sucky story, I'll write another sucky story. Lol! Hehehehe. Okie. Here it is.  
  
Story Title: Decision-Maker  
  
"What did you want to see me for, Hilawy?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I want you to make a decision for me, Twyson. Hilary reached into a box and took out two dresses. One was red, with a yellow ribbon sash and the other was just plain purple. "Tell me which dwess you would wike me to wear to Mawiah's birthday pawty."  
  
"I like the pwurple one." Tyson said, pointing to the purple one.  
  
"You do? Gee, I kinda wike the wed one." Hilary pouted.  
  
"Well then why were you asking me?" Tyson looked confused.  
  
"Because I wanted your opinion." Hilary thought for a while. "Say......I know how to choose. Come on Twyson. Let's go to Mawiah's house."  
  
"What for?" Tyson looked even more confused now.  
  
"I'm going to ask her which dwess I should wear to the dance. If I know her, she'll pick out the ugwy one for me to wear. Then I'll wear the other one. Smart huh?" Hilary grinned.  
  
"Uh yeah." Tyson agreed, not wanting to make Hilary mad.  
  
At Mariah's House  
  
"I can't tell which one I wike if you don't wear them." Mariah said.  
  
Hilary went to put on the red dress. "How's this one?"  
  
"I still can't tell unless I see them together." Mariah was getting frustrated.  
  
"Here Twyson. Put on this dwess and stand next to me." Hilary suggested.  
  
"What?" Tyson backed away from the two girls. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"Come on." Hilary pleaded. "Pwease!!!!!!!"  
  
"Or we'll put make-up on you." Mariah smiled slyly. "I wonder how you'll look in pigtails."  
  
Tyson looked horrified. He had no choice.  
  
Moments Later, After The Struggling  
  
"I feel siwwy. Can you huwwy up?" Tyson crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring at the two girls who wore identical grins.  
  
"Hmmmmm." Mariah put her finger on her chin in deep thought. Tyson tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"Hey! TWYSON! THERE'S YOUR WUBBER BALL!" Hilary yelled.  
  
"MY BALL! I've been looking for it!!!!" Tyson stormed out of the house and picked up his yellow rubber ball, hugging it.  
  
"My, my. Don't you look good Twyson?" Kai smirked.  
  
"I've heard of woman taking over, but this is siwwy." Kenny commented.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All the guys started laughing at Tyson as he stomped back to Mariah's house embarrassed.  
  
"Thanks for making my decision Twyson." Hilary smiled.  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Now that the guys saw your dress already, I have to wear the other one."  
  
"Woman. Sheesh!"  
  
DLN: Yeah, I bet it sucked too. Well I want to do some really short stories for you guys okie? Here they are.  
  
Story Title: Tube Troubles  
  
Max went into the bathroom and put toothpaste on his toothbrush. It might seem normal but then instead of brushing his teeth, he started brushing his comb.  
  
"Er......Maxie? Why are you using your twoothbrush on your comb?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Why too keep its teeth clean of course." Max answered.  
  
Story Title: Blink Think  
  
"Hey Twyson! How about pwaying ball with us?" Kai called.  
  
"Sowwy, but I want to collect my thoughts for a bit." Tyson replied.  
  
"Let's wait gang." Kai told everyone. "Twyson should be finished in about twoo seconds."  
  
Story Title: Cold Shoulder  
  
"Hey Rei! Are you going to eat pwizza with us today?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yikes! I have chores today! I gotta think of an excuse." Rei panicked.  
  
At Rei's House  
  
"Mom, I feel bwad." Rei said while faking a few coughs. "Cough, cough. My head aches, my eyes are watering, sniff, cough, and my nose is all stuffed up. Wheez."  
  
"You certainly sound bad, Rei." Rei's mother said. "I'm sending you to your room and your not allowed outside for a week."  
  
Rei sweatdropped. Plan foiled.  
  
DLN: Yes, I know. They sucked too. Okay here's the poll. Would you like another chappie like this one? Like with questions and answers and then short stories? Or one big story like the first chappie. Enter your polls please. Thanks for reading. I hope it didn't suck as much as I thought it did. Okie. Well bye for now! 


	3. Random Humor 2

DLN: I think this story is beginning to suck. Should I give up on it? I'm starting to think I should even though I like it....sigh Okie, I'll still continue if it begins to look up from here on. Well, I decided that if you now review, you get to be in the story. Either taking care of the little kids or causing chaos with them. Just hope this story seems to look up more you know? Like get more reviews hehehehehe. This may seem weird but reviews are the only thing that keeps me going so yeah....hopefully it gets better. I also decided to do Q and A and then short stories but the next chappie will have a long story k? Anyway, here are notes to the reviewers. You guys totally rock!!!! I love you all!!! You know as in a friend way. Hehehehe. Yeah, I'm weird. o0 (sorry if I sound like, I don't know....shallow? Don't know the word hehehehe. Oh yes. Greedy? Really sorry.)  
  
Tika the Fire Goddesss: Yesh. Chibi Kai is cute, isn't he? Chibi Rei is too. I think all of them are cute. Oh and thanks for inspiring me to do the add people in the fic thing. You didn't exactly tell me to, but you inspired me lol.   
  
Xnny.M1z.D0l2k: You really like it? Awww. How sweet of you. It's okay that you didn't finish it in time, I appreciate it that you even read it lol and trust me. I would never be a better author then you lol.   
  
Calm Soul: Thanks! I followed your advice. I updated!   
  
Kohari: Lol. It's okay that you didn't get to read it all. What's great is that you reviewed even though you were running out of time. Your the best!   
  
X Moon Goddess X: Awwww. Thanks so much for reviewing both chappies. I'm so very glad you enjoyed it. You rule!!!!   
  
DLN: Okie, so on with the chappie. Also, again. Ty/ Hil fans. Check out my fic, A Love That Will Never Be. I will be updating soon. Major writer's block. Hehehehehe. Okie. On with the chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I own...eh....eh.....why is it that I always own nothing?  
  
Tyson: You own the plot.  
  
Disclaimer: True.....  
  
Kai's P.O.V  
  
Finawwy. My turn to do my point of view. Well lesh see. Intwoductions are made alweady. Hmmph. Rei gots to do it. Oh well. Anyways. We are now going to do our wuestions and answers twing, so we hope you enjoy. Bwe, bwe!  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
"Now, its back to the questions and answers!" Hilary said with glee.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Aw, put a lid in it." Hilary snapped. "Okie, let's start writing."  
  
Hilary started to write.  
  
Question: What does Hilary use the most?  
  
Answer: Her mouth.  
  
"That's not twue!" Hilary screeched. "Bla bla bla bla bla." She continued.  
  
"That answer was so vewy twue." Everyone agreed.  
  
"Hmmph." Hilary pouted.  
  
Question: What does Tyson use the least?  
  
Answer: His brain.  
  
"HEYYY!" Tyson yelled. "I use my brain all the time!"  
  
"Right." Everyone rolled his or her eyes.  
  
"See! You all agree with me!" Tyson grinned.  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
Questions: "Why are the clouds so high?"  
  
Answer: "So birds don't hit their heads."  
  
"But then where do balloons go?" Max asked.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know." Kai replied.  
  
"They go up to the space aliens of course." Kenny said.  
  
"Ohhh." Everyone said.  
  
Question: "What causes rain?"  
  
Answer: "It's Santa Claus when he cries."  
  
"Awww. Poor Santa." Hilary commented. Then she started to sniff as if she was beginning to cry.  
  
"No!" Kenny yelled. "Don't cwy! You'll make Santa cry!"  
  
Hilary sniffed. "Oh, alright. Fine. I won't cwy then."  
  
Question: "What is usually under the bed?"  
  
Answer: "Dirty socks."  
  
"Anytwing that's dirty, goes under my bed." Kai commented.  
  
"I keep food under mine." Tyson replied.  
  
"Ewww." Hilary and Mariah wrinkled their noses.  
  
Question: "Why do parents tell you to never eat cookies before dinner?"  
  
Answer: "That's only because they want to eat it first."  
  
"Hmmph." Hilary pouted. "What sneaky mom and dads."  
  
Question: "What causes a tornado?"  
  
Answer: "It's when Santa has a giant cold and sneezes the big winds."  
  
"Does Santa cause all weather?" Max asked.  
  
"No." Rei shook his head. "And the next question pwoves it."  
  
Question: "What happens when thunder is heard?"  
  
Answer: "The Easter bunny burps."  
  
"Probawy too much chocolate." Mariah commented.  
  
"Well, again, that ends all of our questions and answers. Bye everyone!" Everyone cheered and waved.  
  
"Finawy. Now where's the chocolate?" Kai demanded.  
  
DLN: Okie. End of the Questions and Answers thing. Now this time I'll put a lot of short stories k? Hope you enjoy. Hope it doesn't suck too much. Hehehehehe.  
  
Story Title: Crystal Clear  
  
Hilary gasped. "Mawiah! I see twimgs! I swear!" Hilary screeched looking into a glass crystal ball. "I see twings in this crystal ball my mommy found while shopping at the fwea market. Do you realize what this mweans?"  
  
"Some of the fweas are still around?" Mariah suggested.  
  
"No!" Hilary snapped. "Not everyone can see twings in one of these. It means I'm a......what do you call them? A small? No wait...not small. A medium? I'm a medium."  
  
"Oh yesh. A very ware medium." Mariah giggled. "Or a medium ware? Fwies on the side? Salad?"  
  
"Shometimes, I don't get you, Mawiah." Hilary rolled her eyes at Mariah and gazed into the crystal ball again. "Ooooo. Ooooo. Evweytwing's getting hazy. A cwoldy image is forming. I am seeing into the..er....past? No...future. I see colours...and light. It's the sun. It will wise tommowow. The sun will wise tommowow."  
  
"Oh!" Mariah pretended to be afraid. "Are you sure about that? That's very strange." Mariah and Hilary giggled and rolled on the floor in laughter, but what they didn't know was that Kai and Rei were outside listening to their every word.  
  
"Do you hear what's going on in there?" Kai asked Rei, muffling a laugh with his fist.  
  
"It's quite hard to bewieve." Rei smirked."That Hilawy just wants to be a mystic in the worst way."  
  
"And that's exactly how she's making herself wook too." Kai grinned at Rei. "Say, you know what? What say we have some fwun with the girls?"  
  
Rei grinned back. "I think I kwow what your twinking of."  
  
"Fiwst, we set up a list of twings the crystal ball will reveal." Kai exclaimed. "It's just a matter of good timing."  
  
Moments Later, After The List Is Done  
  
"All set Rei?" Kai asked.  
  
"You bet." Rei proceeded to Hilary's door and rang the doorbell. Once Hilary's mother let Rei in, the plan was in motion.  
  
"Hey Wei!" Mariah waved. "Tell Hilawy she can't see the future in this chunk of glass."  
  
"Hey. A crystal ball!" Rei ran over to the crystal ball to take a look.  
  
Hilary pouted. "Mawiah has no faith in the crystal ball."  
  
"Oh, these twings work....if you have the power." Rei smiled. "The plan was going great." He thought. "Ah. Oh yes. I see a...a...baseball bat....a baseball bat flying through the air."  
  
"What nonsense!" Hilary glared at Rei. "I knew that he would try to make a fool of-"Hilary stopped her sentence as soon as she saw a baseball bat, flying through the air past her window. "Eep!" She screeched.  
  
"I don't understand it." Mariah said confused. "How did he do that?"  
  
"There's nobody in sight." Hilary replied, just as confused as Mariah was.  
  
"What's this?" Rei asked again looking deeper into the crystal ball. "A mysterious phone call." Rei pretended to gasp.  
  
"How do you see a phone call?" Mariah asked suspicious of Rei. "Yipe!" Mariah yelled as the phone rang with a loud "BRINGGGGG!"  
  
"Aha!" Rei added. "He won't speak. Hmmm. He just another one of those heawy bweathers."  
  
"Oh come on now." Hilary rolled her eyes at Rei as she picked up the phone. What she heard on the phone, made her jump in shock. She heard breathing. She hanged up the phone with a shocked expression. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I've got the gift." Rei smiled.  
  
"Mwore! Mwore!" Hilary urged. "Ooooo. This is so exciting. He weally can see into the future!"  
  
"Rain." Rei continued. "I see rain."  
  
"Not a cloud in the sky." Mariah said, looking at the sky. "And he sees rain." Mariah turned back to look outside and saw something that looked familiar to rain crashing across the window. A faint pitter-patter could be heard. "Gulp."  
  
"Wait!" Rei yelled. "It's going to stop now!"  
  
"Two minutes and stop." Kai thought as he was trying to balance himself on Hilary's roof. He had just took a hose and hosed down on Hilary's window. "Just as we agreed."  
  
"Look it's over!" Hilary exclaimed as the so-called rain had stopped. "Isn't he amazing?"  
  
"He's tricky." Mariah smiled. "That's all I have to say."  
  
On the roof, Kai hearing the girls, muffled another laugh. "By this time, the girls must be going bananas." He thought. Kai suddenly slipped on a patch of water from the hose. "AHHHHH!" He yelled as he slipped and fell on a bush. CRASH!  
  
Hilary and Mariah heard the racket and ran outside. What they saw made them give each other identical evil grins.  
  
"Aha! Can you pwedict what happens to wise guys?" Hilary asked Rei.  
  
"Eep!" Kai and Rei yelled.  
  
Moments Later, After Some Yelling And Screeching  
  
"Hey! No! Have a heart!" Screeched Kai, who was in pigtails and had lipstick spread messily across his lips.  
  
"We're gonna die!!!" Rei's hair was also in pigtails and Mariah was currently trying to put blush on his cheeks.  
  
"You're lucky you guys don't have a crystal ball on your pointed wittle heads." Hilary and Mariah grinned at each other as they continued on their work.  
  
DLN: Hehehehehe. I sorta liked the ending. Don't know if it sucked. It's up to you guys? Hehehehehe. Guess I won't be giving up on this story. I love it too much. YOU REVIEWERS RULE!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okie, next short story. Enjoy!   
  
Story Title: The Big Game  
  
"I love afternoons like this." Mr. Kinomiya yawned. "Everyone is out of the house and I get to take a nap." Mr. Kinomiya stretched and sat down on the couch. He leaned back against it and closed his eyes. He was just about to fall into a deep slumber when Tyson, along with his friends stormed into the room.  
  
"See!" Tyson exclaimed. "I told you guys no one's using the t.v.  
  
"Gee!" Max grinned. "I can hardly wait for the big game, Twyson."  
  
"That's strange." Mr. Kinomiya said while checking the t.v schedule. "I didn't know there was a big game today."  
  
"C'mon Twyson." Kenny urged. "Let's set the stuff up."  
  
"Er....ah......what's the big game on t.v?" Mr. Kinomiya asked.  
  
"Oh, that." Tyson smiled. "Kai just got a nwew video game.You gotta save the pwincess from the dwagon."  
  
"Fiwst, you get by the evil wizard and his pweople." Kai said.  
  
"Yeah. You zap them with this laser gun." Rei held up a silver, video game joystick.  
  
"Well, keep the noise down." Mr. Kinomiya leaned back more on the couch. "I'm taking a nap."  
  
"Swure, daddy." Tyson replied.  
  
Mr. Kinomiya closed his eyes and started to drift off.  
  
"It's all set guys." Tyson whispered.  
  
"Good." Max whispered back. "Let's keep quiet so your dad could sweep. I'll go fiwst." All was silence. Even when the game turned on but then when the zapping came....... "ZAP! DING! ZAP! DING! ZING! DING! ZING!" Mr. Kinomiya jumped up in surprise at the sudden loud noise.  
  
"GOT HIM!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"WOW!" Rei shouted.  
  
Mr. Kinomiya couldn't take it anymore. "This is keeping noise down!?!?!?"  
  
"Gee. I thought we were daddy." Tyson looked confused.  
  
"Twyson's the only one who can get by the evil wizard." Kai said.  
  
"Yeah! He got into the tower already!" Rei said enthusiastically.  
  
"Hehehehehe." Tyson laughed nervously.  
  
"Here!" Mr. Kinomiya gave the boys baseball bats, balls, and gloves. "Play this big game outside! I have the living room this afternoon......and I'm taking a nap." SLAM! The door slammed after the boys were forced outside.  
  
"I can see your daddy isn't into video games." Kenny commented.  
  
"Maybe he's bugged because he can't get into the tower." Max suggested.  
  
Inside With Mr. Kinomiya  
  
"Rescue the princess indeed." Mr. Kinomiya snorted. "Ha! Anyone can do that." He picked up the video game controller and joystick.  
  
Later......Outside...  
  
"C'mon Twyson!" Kenny yelled. "I can feel the breeze."  
  
"Just let me hit Kai another fwy ball." Tyson complained.  
  
"Here comes your dad." Max whispered to Tyson.  
  
"I wonder what's bugging him now." Tyson thought.  
  
"We're not too noisy, are we?" Kai asked Mr. Kinomiya nervously.  
  
"Oh. No you're not noisy. I just wanted to ask Tyson a question." Mr. Kinomiya looked over at Tyson.  
  
"Sure dad." Tyson replied expecting to be grounded.  
  
"How do you by the wizard to get into the tunnel, to save the princess?"  
  
DLN: Hehehehe. Don't know if you guys think it sucks, but I sorta liked it. o0 Anyways, so yeah. I love writing these short stories! Hehehehehe. So, I'm going to write another one. Enjoy!  
  
Story Title: Time Of Decision  
  
At Tyson's House  
  
"Well...what do you want to do?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Max asked back.  
  
"Beats me." Tyson turned to Kai. "Well, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno." Kai turned to Rei. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Why ask me?" Rei turned to Kenny. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"What do you say we just stay around a bit?" Kenny suggested.  
  
"Know what that sounds?" Kai rolled his eyes. "Dull is what that sounds."  
  
"How about we pway ball?" Max's eyes lit up.  
  
"I got my ball last time." Tyson said.  
  
"You did not." Rei argued. "I did."  
  
"I don't have a ball." Kenny said, trying to stay out of the argument.  
  
Mr. Kinomiya, hearing the argument decided to put a stop to it. "Fine. Stop arguing. I'll buy you boys a new ball."  
  
"I want a red ball." Tyson yelled.  
  
"I want bwue though." Kai pouted.  
  
"I would never buy a bwue ball." Tyson glared at Kai.  
  
"You have no taste in balls." Kai gave Tyson a super-death glare, which caused Tyson to yelp.  
  
"Fine." Mr. Kinomiya rolled his eyes. "We'll buy a yellow ball."  
  
"What?!" The two boys screeched. "Yellow!?"  
  
"The money belongs to me." Mr. Kinomiya said. "Yellow ball it is."  
  
"Hmmph." Tyson twisted his baseball cap a bit. "We don't want a yellow ball. So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno." Kai answered. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Hey." Rei called. "It's time for me to go home, anyway."  
  
"Yeah." Max agreed. "You're right."  
  
"See you tommowow?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Why not." Everyone agreed that they would meet back at the same time, same place.  
  
"The pressures. The decisions." Mr. Kinomiya thought. "How they bear it, boggles the mind."  
  
DLN: I thought that one sucked lol. Well, I'm gonna do really short stories now since I ran out of ideas hehehehe. Okie so here are the really, really, really, short stories.  
  
Story Title: A T.V Rating  
  
Tyson played his toy trumpet for Kai to hear. "How do like my pwaying, Kai?"  
  
"You know. You should be on television." Kai suggested.  
  
"Do you really think I'm that good?" Tyson asked as his eyes lit up.  
  
"No." Kai answered. "But at least I could turn you off."  
  
Story Title: Pie Patter  
  
"Have some mud pie, Twyson." Hilary urged as she shoved a mud pie in front of his face.  
  
"Awww." Tyson groaned. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Hmmph." Hilary pouted. "Yes, I made it for you."  
  
Tyson gulped as he stared at the mud pie.  
  
"Well how is it?" Hilary asked as she watched him eat a little bite of it.  
  
"Eech!" Tyson spitted out the pie. "It taste like cardboard."  
  
"Oh Twyson." Hilary grinned. "I'm improwing!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Tyson looked confused.  
  
"Last month, you said my pie tasted like burnt rubber."  
  
Story Title: Knee Glee  
  
"Mawiah!" Rei argued. "Do I have to get on my knees to say sowwy?"  
  
"Of course not." Mariah said. "One knee is fine."  
  
Story Title: Clock Wise  
  
"This is my daddy's new watch." Rei showed Kai his dad's new leather watch.  
  
Kai started to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA. That's a funny watch."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because it has no hands." Kai replied.  
  
"Yup." Rei nodded. "My daddy says it's a digital watch."  
  
"Hmmph. That makes me mwad." Kai slammed his fist on his hand. "I wasted so much time learning to read the clock the other way."  
  
DLN: Yeah. They might have sucked lol. Oh if you want to be in the story, tell me what some of the things you want to do like for example, Tika the Fire Goddess told me she wanted to poke Kai constantly and play with him the most and ect. She even gave me some parts. Tell me your name and your personality. Also what you look like. That's all lol. Sorry if it's too much though. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading. Until next time! I'll start writing quickly! 


	4. Dangers of Babysitting

DLN: Aaannnddddddddd I'm back! Did you guys enjoy the last chappie? Hope ya did. Anyway, there will be new charries in the fic, because of the review and be in the fic thing. There will be two new charries. One is Lindsey, who will be the babysitter! Then there's Tika! Who is going to be causing chaos with the gang. Anyway, you can still be in the story of course. Just get all the things you need to have. Like looks, personality, and name. It doesn't have to be descriptive. Also some parts you might want to include. Like Tika wants to poke people constantly and Lindsey wants to be annoyed. Hehehehe. Okie, well notes to the reviewers! I know I said I was going to do a long story, but I like this way better.   
  
Dark Ice Dragon: Yup. I'm going to use the idea! Hehehehe. Sorry if you get tortured too much. o0  
  
Tika the Fire Goddess: I updated as soon as I can. Thanks for all the aim chats with me! You gave me so much inspiration for my stories! You're a great friend!!!!!!   
  
Someone: Thanks for reviewing!!! You still rule for reviewing my fics!!! Every one of my friends rule! Hehehehe.   
  
Kohari: I wrote more!   
  
Mel: I gotta show you how too look at the next chappies lol. Maybe I'll show you when I come over or maybe on the phone if I can. Well, thanks for reviewing all my fics. Did you really like Questionable love and is Gisele gonna kill me? Shudders  
  
DLN: K. That's all! So, on with the chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't won anything! Why do I have to keep on doing this......  
  
Max's P.O.V  
  
SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SU- Oh? Was I supposed to intwoduce today's chappie?  
  
"Yes." Whispered Rei in the background.  
  
Ohhhhh. Okie. Anyway, today is another day in our lives. As usual, we start with the questions and answers then maybe a long story. Depends on what DLN thinks. Okie, well the gang says that if I intwoduce then I get lots of cookies and cookies are full of sugar. Now that I'm finish intwoducing...where's the sugar?  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
"Now let's start with the questions and answers now!" Hilary commanded.  
  
"Right away, Hilawy!" Everyone saluted her.  
  
Question: "How does the t.v work?"  
  
Answer? ".........."  
  
"Why is there no answer to that?" Hilary argued.  
  
"Because it's one of life's biggest mysterwies." Tyson said.  
  
Kenny nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well then let's try to figure it out!" Hilary yelled.  
  
Thirty Minutes Of Thinking......  
  
"Fine...." Hilary agreed. "It's unfigured out."  
  
Question: "What happens to people when they are poked to much?"  
  
Answer: "They start to act like Kai..."  
  
"I totawwy agwee!" Tika exclaimed then poked Kai.  
  
".............." Kai was being tortured.......  
  
Question: "What is fire?"  
  
Answer: "It is part of the sun that fell from the sky."  
  
"What if we run out of sun, from too much fwire?" Rei asked.  
  
"Then we would die." Kenny answered.  
  
Rei gulped.  
  
Question: "What is makeup?"  
  
Answer: "Another word for when grow ups, put finger paint on their face."  
  
"Hilawy put that on me once." Rei shuddered at the thought.  
  
Hilary put on an evil grin.  
  
Question: "How did God colour the earth?"  
  
Answer: "With crayons."  
  
"Must have took a lot of crayons." Max commented.  
  
Question: "What size shoe should you always wear?"  
  
Answer: "The size of your feet."  
  
"How else would it fit your foot." Tika pointed to her foot and stared at her show for a while. "Oh well! Enough with twinking." Then she started poking Kai again.  
  
Question: "What happens when you dump water on a babysitter?"  
  
Before they could put the answer, Lindsey stormed out of the house dripping wet. "Grr." Lindsey growled. "Now which of you did this to me?"  
  
Answer: "Lindsey gets mad."  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled as they ran away from Lindsey.  
  
"That's all for today's questions and answers." Tika waved. "Now we have to wun away! Byeee!"  
  
Everyone waved to the readers.  
  
DLN: Okie. Now here's the long stowy!!!!! Great...I'm starting to talk like them. o0  
  
Story Title: Dangers of Babysitting  
  
"Now this is your babysitter. Okay?" Mrs. Tate said, smiling at the kids as she introduced their new babysitter. "This is Lindsey."  
  
A short girl, around fifteen, with black hair and really dark brown eyes, smiled at the kids. "Hello there."  
  
"Oh and you have a new friend. I met her mother while shopping and now I have to go somewhere with her. This is Tika." Mrs. Tate looked behind her. "Come on out Tika." Seeing that no one was coming, she called again. "Don't be shy. These will be your new friends."  
  
A small girl, around four, peeked her head through the door. She had long black hair, with red and silver streaks, and sapphire blue eyes. She meekly waved hello.  
  
"Do you think you would be able to take care of seven kids?" Mrs. Tate asked Lindsey.  
  
"Seven kids? Like icing on a cake." Lindsey replied.  
  
"Good." Mrs. Tate smiled. "Bye now, everyone!" She walked over to Max and gave him a kiss on the forehead, waved to the kids, then left the house.  
  
The seven kids all bunched up together, and stared up at Lindsey blinking innocently.  
  
"Awwww." Lindsey cooed. "What little angels."  
  
"GANGWAY!" Tyson suddenly yelled and lunged towards Lindsey pulling her hair.  
  
"Ow!" Lindsey yelled. "Hey! Get off!"  
  
Seeing Tyson's motions, everyone decided to go crazy too.  
  
Hilary joined Tyson in on the pulling.  
  
Max went to the fish tank and started to try to pull out the fish with his bare hands.  
  
Rei got a chair for Max so that he could reach the fish tank.  
  
Mariah was looking at the mirror, fixing her pigtails.  
  
Tika went over to Kai who was looking at her with great interest.  
  
Kenny was playing on an electronic toy laptop.  
  
"Hewwo." Tika grinned at Kai. "My name's Tika. What's your name."  
  
"Kai." Kai answered, staring at her to see if she was an enemy or a friend.  
  
"I like your name." Tika leaned forward and poked Kai. Hard.  
  
"Owie!" Kai cried. "Would you stop that?"  
  
Tika put a finger to her chin as if she was thinking really hard. "Hmmm. How about NO!!" Then started poking him even more.  
  
Lindsey, (who was still being hair pulled by Tyson and Hilary) was trying to get them off of her. Seeing that Tika was poking Kai, she tried to walk over to them to stop them but Tyson and Hilary were weighing her down. "Hey!" Lindsey yelled. "Stop poking Kai, Tika!"  
  
Tika turned around to stare at Lindsey, but she was still poking Kai. She stuck out her tongue at Lindsey and made a face. "No!" Then started to poke Kai harder.  
  
"Why me?" Kai asked as if he was being tortured, a great deal of torture.  
  
"Because you're cute." Tika smiled at him.  
  
Kai made a face at being called cute and was beginning to get terrified at the new girl.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson pouted. "What about me!"  
  
Tika gasped. "No! You're a big fat pig!" She glared at Tyson.  
  
"Meep!" Tyson stopped pulling Lindsey's hair and ran away.  
  
Lindsey sighed. "At least that's one down." She mumbled, because Hilary was still pulling her hair like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Suddenly Max yelled. "Ow!"  
  
Lindsey tried to run over to Max, dragging Hilary with her, who was still pulling her hair.  
  
"Are you okay Max?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"I have a boo boo." Max whimpered showing her the red mark.  
  
While Lindsey was taking care of Max, Tika decided to cause more chaos. Tika ran after Tyson who was screaming like a girl. "You come back hwere!"  
  
"NOOOO!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Tika, being the fast little runner she was, caught up to Tyson and held him by his collar. She then took out a pan from who knows where she got it and hit Tyson right on the head.  
  
Lindsey sweat-dropped. "Um tika? If I dare to ask, what did you just hit him with?"  
  
Tika looked proud of herself as Tyson went all starry eyed and fell to the floor. "My cast iron fwying pan of Doom." Tika patted Tyson on the head and grinned. "He'll get bwetter soon. Like in a mwillion years. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"That girl will be hard to take care of." Lindsey commented as she watched Tika laugh evilly.  
  
While Tika was laughing evilly, Kai decided it was time for an escape. Like a spy on a run, Kai darted his eyes left and right and finally decided the perfect hiding place would be under the kitchen table. Now, if only he could get there in one piece. Looking at the chaos around him as if he was in a battlefield, he rolled and crawled towards the kitchen table and went under it. "Phew." Kai gave a sigh of relief. "Alone at last."  
  
"HEWWO KAI!" Tika cried out as she poked her head under the kitchen table and lunged forward to capture Kai in a big bear hug.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Kai yelled, his fist shaking in the air. "THE TORTURE! THE TORTURE!"  
  
Hilary had finally given up on Lindsey's hair, because she had found out that she could not take it out like her doll's hair.  
  
Lindsey gave a sigh of relief but she knew that the horrors weren't over yet.  
  
"Windsey! I need a band aid." Max cried as he sucked on his red mark.  
  
"The things I do, while being a babysitter." Lindsey rolled her eyes as she went to get Max a Band-Aid.  
  
Tika, being the nice person she was, decided to stop poking Kai because currently he was twitching uncontrollably. Sooooooo, she decided to go bother Rei instead.  
  
Tika walked up to Rei. "Hewwo Rei." Tika waved to him as she gave a sly smile.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Rei asked, looking her up and down to see if she had any weapons.  
  
"Nothing." Tika leaned forward and gave Rei a poke. Before she could give Rei another poke, Rei leaned down and bit her finger. "OWIEEEEEEEE!! WINDSEY!!!! HWELP!!!" Tika cried as she shook her finger, which was in Rei's mouth, up and down.  
  
Lindsey, who had just finished putting a Band-Aid on Max's finger, ran over to Tika to see what was wrong. "What's wrong Tika?"  
  
When Lindsey was gone, however. Max ripped up the Band-Aid, stared at the red mark on his finger, and began crying again.  
  
Tika gave a whimper and pointed to the finger, which Rei was biting on.  
  
"Now Rei." Lindsey reached forward to take Tika's finger out of Rei's mouth. "Better now Ti- AHH!" Lindsey shouted as something had hit her head. Hard. Lindsey fell to the floor from the blow and picked up the source, which caused her fall. A pillow. She turned around and saw Tyson pointing at her and laughing his head off. All the kids started at her and started laughing too. "Grrrr. That's enough!" Lindsey threw the pillow hard on the ground.  
  
All the kids stared up at Lindsey and what seemed like tears started to well up in their eyes. Then everyone started to cry.  
  
"Wait!" Lindsey panicked. "Everyone stop crying! Please!"  
  
Everyone just continued crying.  
  
"I'll take you guys to the zoo." Lindsey suggested, hoping that it would help the kids to stop crying.  
  
Everyone suddenly stopped crying and stared up at Lindsey. Suddenly everyone yelled "YAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!" and then raced outside the house.  
  
"Phew." Lindsey smiled then suddenly realized that they had ran out of the house, where there were many dangers, without her supervision. "HEY! Slow down! You'll get run over or something." Lindsey yelled as she ran outside after the kids.  
  
On The Way To The Zoo  
  
"Are we there yet?" Max asked as he chewed on his thumb.  
  
"No." Lindsey responded.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Rei pulled on Mariah's pigtails.  
  
"No." Lindsey took Rei away from Mariah.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tyson complained.  
  
"Nope." Lindsey rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure were not there yet?' Mariah whimpered.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"How come were not there yet?" Tika asked.  
  
"Because were still far away." Lindsey tried to get Max away from crashing into a pole.  
  
"Windsey! Twyson said were there!" Hilary cried.  
  
"Well Tyson's lying." Lindsey watched as Hilary started yelling at Tyson, then split them up.  
  
"Logicwy, we should be there." Kenny commented.  
  
"Well, logically, were not." Lindsey was beginning get annoyed.  
  
"ARE WE THERE YET?" Everyone yelled.  
  
"NO!" Lindsey yelled back.  
  
At The Zoo  
  
"Hehehehe." Mariah giggled. "That elephanty eats like Twyson."  
  
"I'd rather be babysitting the zoo animals." Lindsey sighed as she tried to avoid Tyson trying to annoy the elephants. Lindsey suddenly decided that this should be a good time for a head count. She counted six kids. "Wait......six kids? I must have counted wrong." Lindsey counted again and found out that indeed one kid was missing! It was Tika!  
  
Lindsey almost had a heart attack. She looked all over the zoo for Tika.....and she was right in the place where she would have never expected to find her. In the lion's and tiger's cage. DUN! DUN! DUN! (scary music o0 hehehehe)  
  
"Hewwo Windsey!" Tika waved as she sat on top of a lion.  
  
Lindsey panicked. "Uh..Tika? Get out of there! Nice ad easy...." She was afraid that the lion would have done something to her.  
  
"Hm why?" Tika looked confused. "The lions are nice." She patted the lion's head and snuggled up to it.  
  
"Uh.uh...." Lindsey tried to think of something that a kid would leave a lion for. "Um...because..it's..time for lunch! Yes! Lunch!" Lindsey exclaimed.  
  
"Lunch? Oh all wight." Tika slid off the lion easily and squeezed through the cage.  
  
When Tika was out, Lindsey hugged her. "Don't ever do anything like that again."  
  
"Why?" Tika cocked her head the to the side.  
  
"Because.....well....ugh! Just forget it." Lindsey was relived to see the other kids had remained calm between the lion fiasco.  
  
At Lunch  
  
"Hey evwyone! Wook at me!" Tyson had stuffed cheerios up his nose.  
  
Mariah and Hilary giggled, Kenny ignored him, Tika poked Kai, Kai looked disgusted, Rei was eating politely, and Max copied Tyson.  
  
"At least everything's back to normal now." Lindsey thought.  
  
At Home  
  
"Now wasn't that fun?" Lindsey grinned at everyone.  
  
Everyone glanced up at Lindsey and grinned back. "YESSSSS!"  
  
"But your parents are coming home soon."  
  
"Awww." Everyone pouted.  
  
"Aww. Was it that fun with me?" Lindsey asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"That's so sweet." Lindsey exclaimed. "It was..er.....fun with you guys too!"  
  
Suddenly a loud flush was heard, and Max came stumbling out of the bathroom.  
  
"Um Max?" Lindsey looked worried. "Did you overflow the toilet again?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
When The Adults Finally Come Home  
  
"I'm back." Mrs. Tate called as she opened the door to the room.  
  
Everyone cheered and ran to her, to hug her.  
  
"Thanks for looking after the kids." Mrs. Tate said as she handed Lindsey the money. "I hope they didn't cause too much trouble."  
  
"Oh, no they weren't." Lindsey smiled. "They behaved like little angels."  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if you were their regular babysitter then?"  
  
At that, Lindsey fainted.  
  
DLN: Hehehehe. Hoped you liked that Lindsey and Tika. It was great that both of you kept giving me ideas! If not many people want to be in the next chappie then I'll use both of you again. If you guys want to be in the chappie again that is. Thanks again! You guys rule!!!! Well anyway, I think I'll add a short story k? Well here it is!   
  
Story Title: Game Time (Thanks Lindsey for the idea!)  
  
It was yet another day of babysitting for Lindsey. Will she survive? Read on to find out.  
  
"Say....you know what?" Lindsey suddenly exclaimed. "Why don't I teach you kids a game?"  
  
Everyone looked up from what they were doing.  
  
"What kind of game?" Tika asked.  
  
"How about.......checkers! I'll go get the pieces." Lindsey went to go get the checkerboard and pieces.  
  
"Never heard of that game before." Kai commented.  
  
"I have." Kenny said.  
  
"Of course." Rei rolled his eyes. "You're the know it all."  
  
"Here it is." Lindsey placed a checked board on the table and sorted the pieces onto it. "Now this is how you- HEY! STOP!" Lindsey shouted as Tyson tried to eat it.  
  
"I thought it was food." He grinned apologetically.  
  
Lindsey sighed. "Okay. Well this is how you-"Lindsey once again got distracted as Tika started poking Kai with one of the pieces.  
  
Lindsey yanked it out of her hand as Tika began to pout. "I was poking Kai with that ..."  
  
"Okay." Lindsey glared at everyone. "As I was saying-"  
  
Max took one of the pieces and threw it on Lindsey's head. Thinking it was funny he began to laugh.  
  
Tika began to laugh with Max. "Wowie Maxie!" She started jumping up and down. "That was so COOL!!!!" Since her shoe was loose and she was jumping up and down, her show went of her foot and hit Hilary right on the head.  
  
Hilary curled up her lip and began to whimper. Moments later she began to cry.  
  
"Whoops." Tika gasped. "I'm sooooooo soooooo sooooooo sowwy! But what Max did was cool!" She started jumping up and down and accidentally pushed Tyson.  
  
"Owie." Tyson rubbed his head.  
  
"Ugh!" Lindsey threw her hands up, giving up. "Just eat the pieces already! That's how you play!"  
  
"YAY!!!!" Everyone too one piece and chewed it in their mouth.  
  
"You know what?" Tika asked Kai.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is a pretty fun game." Then Tika began chewing again.  
  
DLN: Hehehehehe. Lindsey gave me the idea so thankies to Lindsey!!!!!!!! Okie well I'm gonna do some really short stories for you guys k? Here we go.   
  
Story Title: Milking It  
  
"Humph." Tika pouted. "Do I have to think of fwive twings that have milk?"  
  
"Yes." Lindsey responded. "Everyone already thought of theirs."  
  
"I can only twink of bwutter, ice cweam, cheese.....that's only twee twings." Tika was beginning to get mad.  
  
"Come on." Lindsey urged. "You should be able to think of two more."  
  
"I've got it!" Tika yelled causing everyone to jump. "Two cows!"  
  
DLN: Finished!!!!! Okie. If you still want to be in the chappie, review with all the info I asked for!!!! Bye bye for now everyone!!!!! Hoped you enjoyed it!!!! Special thanks to Tika and Lindsey!!!! 


End file.
